Multi-image lenses consisting of a number of multilateral facets have been utilized photography imaging systems to use optical effects caused by the different refractive indices of said facets, each of which is a lens. Thereby obtaining artistic and attractive photos of magic-like images of all object of shooting or viewing.
As far as the applicant knows, however, those multi-image lenses have not yet been used as objective lenses of binoculars, since these binoculars have been heretofore generally utilized to enhance enjoyment of theater, sports, events and the like.
In these above conventional arts, the binoculars give a user satisfaction of viewing distant objects, and the magic glass provides an amusement that can feel curiosity and marveling through it.
Another conventional art is an optical instrument which comprises one multi-image lens for taking photographs with a camera.
However, these conventional arts have never provided a user with a further varying viewing environment. That is, visualizing a multitude of stereo visual images when seeing distant objects through a visual instruments.
Furthermore, because they do not provide this environment, it is not desirable.